megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Baryl
Baryl, known as in Japan, is the adopted son of Lord Wily in the Mega Man Battle Network series. He is the operator of Colonel.EXE and leads Team Colonel in the effort to stop Nebula. Background Baryl was adopted by Wily at an early age when his parents went off to war. Wily created Colonel.EXE for Baryl. Colonel was the perfect NetNavi because of his tactical prowess, and his weapons destruction program. One day, Wily took Colonel away from Baryl and removed his kindness and weapons destruction programs, using them to create Iris.EXE. This was the day Baryl's last surviving parent died. Baryl says that Colonel was never the same after this. Wily stated that this event was the point where he threw away his own kindness. Some time later, Baryl became a karate master and defeated Joe Mach in a competition. The two became friends for a short time as Baryl mentored Joe in karate. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 After Nebula's revival, Baryl and Colonel test Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE to see if they can join Team Colonel, which they pass. Baryl displays a tough attitude throughout the game and is a capable leader. He doesn't stand for weakness though, like when Lan refused to act after MegaMan was captured. He remains calm and controlled even when Colonel was supposedly deleted. After discovering Nebula's base, he leads them on an attack to end their threat. After Nebula Grey is deleted, Dr. Regal recognizes him (probably because they've met before since he is Dr. Wily's son and Baryl is Wily's stepson) and states that he is Supreme Commander of Netopia's Network Corps. He evacuates initially, but comes back and helps Dr. Yuichirou rescue Dr. Regal from the volcano. He disbands Team Colonel later. When Lan asks who he is, he says that he is no one special, just Baryl. In the ''Team ProtoMan version of the game, Baryl only appears twice, the first time sending in Colonel to help save ProtoMan.EXE from the Dark Soul and the second being after the deletion of Nebula Grey. ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Baryl and Colonel have joined the WWW and commands the other members, even though he joined late. He is harsh and strict, which creates discontent among the other members. Baryl and Colonel fight and lose to MegaMan and Lan in the Underground. Lan talks to him and Baryl has doubts about what he is doing. Yuika, Vic, Blackbeard and Ito get mad that Baryl is bossing them around so they split from the WWW. After Blackbeard is arrested, they kidnap Iris and use her to lure out Baryl. Ito and Vic beat up Baryl and are about to kill him when Joe Mach arrives and fends them off. Baryl appears again in the final battle against the Cybeasts and sends Colonel to fight them, but collapses because he is badly injured. When Falzar and Gregar are defeated, he stays behind in the exploding room. However, at the end, Ms. Mari gives Lan a CopyBot, saying it was from a man with Baryl's features. In the credits, he is seen walking past Ms. Mari. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream Baryl's role in the anime is more complex. By the time the events on ''Stream begin, Baryll is already in his fifties and paralytic, though he appears to be even older than that. He dies shortly after the beginning of Stream, but not before he convinced Lord Wily to abandon his schemes of taking over the Network and requesting him to build a machine called the "Time-Space Saber" to allow for Navis to time-travel. After Duo's Comet crash-lands on Earth, it opens up a space-time tunnel named 'Past Tunnel' that leads to the world of 30 years before. It is then revealed that Colonel comes from the past of 20 years ago and is using the "Time-Space Saber" to travel to present time. Baryl was one of the 13 Chosen Ones of Duo, recieving a Crest despite not existing in the same time period as the other Crest holders. At some point, Baryll arrested a hacker, Jackass, that had been attempting to steal NetOpia's military secrets. During that time, MegaMan.EXE had traveled back in time to stop ShadeMan.EXE, who had also returned in time to create a world for Darkloids, Baryl rescued him. Baryl had also been sending Colonel to help Lan and the others out to help them in their battles against the Asteroid Navis, though Baryl mainly sent Colonel to try and defeat Slur, the one that had been distributing the Asteroid Navis. Baryl is mentioned by Dr. Wily, where he explained that Baryl's crest was the first one that Regal had stolen when Wily copied the data signature on the crest years ago. So in the present, Regal had gathered the remaining 12 Crests from the other Crest holders that would allow him access to Duo's comet. Baryl, knowing that the countdown to Earth's destruction, asked the Dr. Wily in his time, to use Spectrum to connect to the future via Past Tunnel, though the risks were high since the future's Spectrum was destroyed, especially since only data beings like NetNavis could go through it. Thanks to the present Dr. Wily giving Lan and the others the deceased Baryl's PET, they used it to as a beacon to guide Baryl as he was going through the Tunnel, and though it was a bumpy road, Baryl safely managed to enter the future once more. There he met with the older Dr. Wily, and was given a Synchro Chip to perform Cross Fusion, where he joined the other Cross Fusion members in their battle against the Asteroid Navis. However, before they could travel back in time to enter Duo's comet, the Past Tunnel's Time-Space Stabilizers were damaged by Bass and Slur's final battle, which resulted in Slur's deletion. While it would have taken them a few days to fix it, time was already running short, but the Crests of Duo reacted and the device began working again. However by then, Dr. Regal had taken control of Duo's comet and gained incredible power and maybe it was him who fixed the device. Forced into a battle against Regal's protoplasmic creatures, Baryl fought against them with the others, but the battle would be short as Regal was instantly stopped and killed after Duo intervened. Hurrying to the Past Tunnel, Baryl and the others managed to enter Duo's comet right as the Earth was destroyed. Seeing that Earth was destroyed and Duo declaring that humans the Earth to be of an "flawed-evolutioned" network civilization, Baryl attacks, only to be thrown back. Telling the others that with the 13 Crests of Duo, they could take control of Duo's comet and restore the planet, Baryl and the others prepared to engage Duo in battle. However, Duo proved immeasurably strong, and defeated them all with a single attack, and strips them of their Crests. Baryl awoke soon when Colonel and the other Navis rejected Duo's offer to obey him, and Duo was not able to understand their reasons to stand by humans. Baryl and the others stood in front of their Navis against Duo, much to Duo's confusion. When still showing that he could not understand the bond of love and friendship, Baryl chose to use his last resort: performing a Cross Fusion with Duo. This would allow Duo to understand what Cross Fusion was, and thus Baryl offered to be absorbed by Duo, with Colonel also choosing to join him. When Lan attempted to stop him, Duo prevented Lan from going any further, before he expressed interest and took Baryl and Colonel into himself, before restoring Earth and leaving the planet. Before leaving, Baryl told Lan and the others that he was the "Immortal Baryl." Baryl then talks to Lan and the others through the Past Tunnel, showing to be an old man, the same age that he was when he was first seen in the beginning of Stream. He explained how he had spent so many years with Duo, traveling the vast cosmos and had a truly fulfilling time there, before telling Lan once more that he was the "Invincible Baryl" before the transmission was cut from the Past Tunnel fading. It seemed that Baryl was returned to Earth at some point prior to Stream, which may explain why he appeared as an even older man than he should be, and how he knew of Duo's coming. ''Rockman.EXE Beast'' Baryl and Colonel have parallel versions in Beyondard that helps Lan fight against the Zoanoroids. He is firstly seen in Episode 14 saving Lan from a virus stampede. He returns some episodes later, in Episode 20, having failed a mission to try to infiltrate Gregar's main base and try out a new weapon against it. Colonel was infected by the "Beastialize Factor" as a result and become a Zoanoroid, although he is later temporarily restored by the combined efforts of Iris and Trill. He bids farewell to the people from Earth once the "Beastialize Factor" of Beyondard has been wiped out. Gallery Baryl concept art.png| Concept art of Baryl. Baryl - Sketch.jpg|Baryl's Sketch. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:WWW Category:Males